


Winter Blues

by earlgreyteawrites



Series: Klancemas [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Sick Fic, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance christmas, klance fic, klance fluff, klancemas, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld kieth fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld klance fic, vld lanc, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites





	Winter Blues

    Keith took a deep breath, fluffing his hair in the car mirror. His heart pumped like mad in his chest, the world feeling like it had decided to take a break on his shoulders. He pulled out his phone, his hands trembling with nerves.

Keith: Shiro, I don’t know if I can do this.

**Shiro: Yes you can Keith, you have no reason to worry, I’m sure.**

Keith: I don’t think my outfit is matching.

**Shiro: Yes it is, I checked.**

Keith: But what if you were wrong?

Keith: What if I look weird?

Keith: What if I do something embarrassing?

**Shiro: Woah, slow down, just take it easy. This is just a date, not the end of the world. Calm down. When I saw you two minutes ago you looked perfect. And aren’t you supposed to be driving?**

Keith: I stopped.

**Shiro: Why?**

Keith: I was nervous and I almost threw up.

**Shiro: WHAT?!**

Keith: I’m fine now, I swear, I was just…I dunno. I’m scared.

**Shiro: I’m sighing right now.**

Keith: I’m sure you are…

**Shiro: you’ve got nothing to be afraid of.**

Keith: Easy for you to say, this isn’t your first date. And he’s just so perfect all the time…what if I end up looking like an idiot?  
  


**Shiro: Keith, he’d not going to think you look like an idiot, and if he does then he clearly isn’t someone you should be going on a date with. It’s just your anxiety Keith.**

Keith: I know, I know…I just can’t help thinking about it.

**Shiro: And that’s okay, but just don’t freak out. I don’t want to have my next text from you saying that you’re in the hospital from vomiting while driving.**

Keith: Okay, I feel a little bit better.

**Shiro: You sure?**

Keith: I’m sure. I’ll text you when I get in his driveway.

**Shiro: Alright, be safe.**

**Shiro: And Keith**

Keith: Yeah?

**Shiro: I don’t have a single doubt that he won’t love you.**

    After a little bit of fluffing, outfit checking and phone checking, Keith finally gathered the courage to finally do it. He pulled out of the safety of the little parking lot he’d been hibernating in for the past ten minutes. Now he was going to be late, but it was better late than never.

    For those few minutes, Keith wasn’t sure how he could focus on driving. Did he look okay? Were his teeth crooked or yellow? Was he going to think Keith was stupid? Would he laugh at him? What if he smelled weird? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he got mad that Keith was late? What if he hated Keith? He worried about all of these things as he drove through the small neighborhood two blocks down, the most nerve wracking drive in his life, it was even worse than his drivers test. But as he got closer and closer to the house, he began to attempt to calm himself.

    Keith had no reason to worry, he and this guy had been friends for more than a year before this. There was no reason to panic, there was no reason to be afraid. Of course, it’s hard to reason with yourself when anxiety is filling up every part of your body, but at least he managed to somewhat end his self caused pain, taking deep breaths and doing his best to remain calm.

    Somehow, Keith managed to pull up to the driveway of his destination. It was an old house, lots of scratches and some peeling paint, but otherwise it was well taken care of. There was something about it that seemed so homey and comfortable. Or, it did until today. Now it loomed over Keith’s head, mocking his lateness and inadequacy. He hoped he wasn’t underdressed, hopping out of is car.

    This was it, he was on his own. He sent Shiro a text to make sure he knew Keith hadn’t died or had a panic attack on the way here, barely managing to get to the door. But as he stopped on the doormat he found himself pausing. He was terrified, absolutely terrified.

    For a moment all Keith could do was sit there, frozen in total and absolute fear. What would he say? What would he do? Curse himself for being so impulsive and stupid earlier last night…if he just had been a little more awake, his mind not fogged over with tiredness then maybe he would’ve been thinking clearly enough to realize how much of a mistake this was. Why should he worry about being inadequate when he already was in every way.

    Keith’s hand fell, a horrible, anxious feeling growing in his chest. It felt like someone was constantly tugging and pulling at him, jostling him around and saying he wasn’t good enough, that he didn’t need to be here, that he was stupid for ever thinking that he would be enough for the boy he had asked out in the first place. The truth of the matter was that he’d never be.

    But Keith wasn’t one to give up. And he knocked, immediately regretting it.

    A dog barked loudly from inside the house, voices suddenly rising. Spanish echoed through the hallways, muffled slightly, but not much. Keith waited, his palms sweating madly, seriously concerned about the possibility of throwing up. To make matters worse, mama didn’t end up answering the door, rather his date.

    For a moment Keith actually felt a bit dizzy (which in turn made him feel stupid). He’d always secretly thought the whole idea of being lovesick was just mumbo jumbo. How could anyone possibly see in rose colors. But boy was Keith having some second thoughts about that at the moment.

    There before him, his date, stood Lance Serrano, the most perfect being to ever walk the earth. His hair was perfect and his freckles practically glittered. A soft brown scarf was swung around his neck, matching the giant white coat that he had which dipped down to his ankles. His long lankiness suddenly seemed perfectly proportionate, his cute bundled self looking like an angel in the afternoon’s light.

    “Hey!” he exclaimed, seeming perfectly normal. Keith was so breathless for a second that he forgot how to speak.

    “H-hey.” he stuttered rather pathetically, feeling his cheeks get rosy, and it wasn’t from the cold. Lance grinned, but realized there was a dog at his ankles, barking loudly at Keith for some attention.

    “No, no bud, you can’t have Keith right now, he’s mine today, not yours.” Lance gently pushed the dog away from the door, but Keith barely noticed, feeling his face explode with all sorts of shades of red. Lance managed to get the dog back in the house after a bit of barking and whining at the door, shutting and locking it behind him before finally giving Keith his attention once more.

    “Okay, sorry about him, he just loves you too much.” Lance laughed, patting Keith on the shoulder. Keith managed a nervous laugh, smiling a bit pathetically. He probably looked like a dork, his pupils probably already morphing into hearts like they did in cartoons. “So uh, you said this is a surprise. What are we going to do for our date?” Keith quickly was caught off guard by the word ‘date’. He shouldn’t be the one flustered, seeing as he was the one who asked Lance out in the first place, but alas, life doesn’t always go the way we want it.

    “Well, I uh…” Keith began pathetically, scrambling to open the car door for Lance. As he struggled for a moment, Lance giggled behind him, only prompting Keith to make a bigger fool of himself as he frantically tried to open the door, but the key just wasn’t having it.

    Finally he managed to open the door, Lance stepping in, seeming amused.

    “I think it’s going to be a surprise still.” Keith said, still feeling awfully flustered as he climbed into the drivers side, buckling his seatbelt. “…I’m sorry for being late by the way.” Keith mumbled, guilt pressing over his anxiety.

    “No, actually it’s a good thing you came late, I spilled some orange juice on my other coat so I needed to change.” he shrugged with a gentle smile. A moment of silence passed between them, making Keih feel horribly awkward. Lance, on the other hand, seemed to think nothing was wrong, smiling comfortably in his seat.

    The feeling went back in his gut, awful and weird, the same sensation as when he was about to vomit earlier. He did his best to try and suppress it, telling himself it was likely just nerves ,nothing to worry about, nothing at all. He just had to keep watching the road, that was all.

    Keith took a deep breath, flinching when it sounded shaky. A sharp pain ripped through his stomach, one that he wasn’t used to feeling. He almost winced, but forced himself to go through the pain, ignoring his boy’s obvious signals that something was wrong Lance looked over, his eyes big.

    “Are you okay?” he asked. Keith tried his best to concentrate on the road ahead, ignoring Lance’s concerns as he drove. He couldn’t do this until they were safely on their date. And even then he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it. However, his silence only seemed to make matters worse.

    “Hey…Keith.” Lance mumbled, placing his hand on Keith’s arm. Keith gasped, then bit his lip, feeling like an idiot. He couldn’t do this.

    Oddly enough, his anxiety was starting to become less swirly and more…churny. Not the good kind though, like the sick kind. But it wasn’t anxiety anymore at this point. Keith didn’t know why he wasn’t able to distinguish it before, likely because he was so anxious he’d gotten it confused with his general nervousness, but there was definitely something wrong in there and he wasn’t about to take any chances.

Keith pulled over fast enough that Lance jostled around in the passenger’s side. He scrambled for the car door, trying to get out so Lance wouldn’t have to see what was about to happen. Although, the old car was rather stubborn and by the time Keith barely popped it open he was already throwing up.

    “Oh my god!” Keith heard Lance gasp from behind him. This, of course, only made everything worse. He wanted to cry, but he forced himself not to, trying to focus on the fact that he was puking and get rid of the idea that Lance was watching this.

    However, the whole ‘getting rid of the idea that Lance was here’ thing was hard considering he was trying to help. Soon enough, Lance had his hands on Keith’s shoulders, holding him tight and making sure no vomit got on his outfit. When he breathed for a couple moments Lance ran comforting circles on his back, telling him it would be okay as he puked for a couple more minutes, feeling disgusting and sickly.

    “Is there any more?” Lance asked quietly, “Do you still feel sick?” Keith barely managed to shake his head, feeling pathetic and useless as he closed the car door, unable to look at Lance. He seriously wanted to cry at this point. “…Keith, maybe this isn’t such a good idea, let me drive, I’m going to take you home.” …now that was just a punch in the gut.

    Keith watched as Lance walked around the car, carefully stepping over Keith’s breakfast and opening the door.

    “Come here, it’ll be okay.” Lance mumbled, “I promise, let’s just get you home. You can’t go out like this, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

    “B-but I promised I would take you-”

    “Hey, we can always go out another time.” Lance mumbled, “This doesn’t mean I’m not going on another date with you, I’d love to go out some other time, just not when you’re sick.” Keith stuttered pathetically for a moment, still not wanting to get out of the drivers side.

    “B-but I…I wanna take you.” he blubbered, “I had everything planned and, a-and-”

    “Hey…” Lance whispered, cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t cry, it’s okay. Here, just…” Lance shuffled, fitting his mittened hands underneath Keith’s arms. Normally Keith would protest this, but another wave of nausea hit him, causing him to slump weakly into Lance’s hold. “I’m taking you home, ‘kay? But this doesn’t mean the date is over.”

    “It’s not?” Keith sniffled.

    “Of course not.” Lance confirmed, reaching in his large coat pocket. “Here, I’ve been carrying around some plastic bags after Rachel puked her guts out a couple weeks ago.” he explained, moving it so that he could lean it at any given time to vomit.

    Before Keith could make any other form of protest, he found that Lance was already escorting him to the safety of the passengers side, carefully placing him into the seat and buckling him in. Keith was already starting to feel queasy again, not even able to thank Lance due to his need to retch into the bag he’d been given. So much for his plans.

    At this point, Keith just couldn’t understand why Lance wasn’t laughing at him, either that or furious with him. He’d been late, mistaken his illness for nerves and was essentially making Lance drive home while he threw up into a plastic supermarket bag. His first date was totally ruined.

    Lance let out a soft sigh, looking at Keith for a moment before flicking off the emergency lights and closing the door.

    “I’m sorry, I know you were really excited, I was too.” he mumbled, “But…it’s going to be okay, we’re still going to have fun, I promise.” Lance pulled off his mitten before reaching for Keith’s free hand, holding it with a gentle ease. Keith wasn’t sure how Lance could make a promise like that, but he wasn’t really focused on that ,trying to keep his attention on Lance’s warm fingers interlocking with his cold and shaky ones.

    “Just hold on okay? I’ll get you home safe.”

    Needless to say, the journey home was painful, quite literally. Keith couldn’t stop throwing up, squeezing the life out of Lance’s hand every time that familiar painful sting went up his throat. Sadly, Shiro’s concerns would be recognized when Lance brought him home. He did end up vomiting while driving; he just prayed he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital tonight.

    By the time they reached Keith’s house, Keith was weak enough that he couldn’t stand, forcing Lance to carry him inside. Shiro had already gone to work at this point, leaving Keith unsure of what to do. If Shiro had been here he could’ve at least had someone to lean on and at this point he was sure Lance was done with him.

    Lance tucked Keith securely into the quilt that was always draped across the couch, retrieving a large mixing bowl from the kitchen and setting it under Keith’s head, proceeding to dispose of the plastic bag. He hummed softly as he drifted around Keith’s house like it was second nature. He had been here many times after all, but it was comforting to see that Lance knew what he was doing.

    Eventually Lance spooned some medicine into Keith’s mouth after checking a couple websites and calling Shiro to inform him of what happened and to ask him if Keith was allergic to anything. Keith would’ve stopped him for fear of Shiro being worried, but at this point he felt so sick he couldn’t really comprehend what was happening.

    Lance settled himself down besides Keith on the couch, flicking on Netflix and handing him some crackers and a water bottle which he’d put a plastic straw into, proceeding to poke his face with it.

    “Here, you need water, you’re not hydrated right now.” he insisted, poking Keith’s face a little bit more until Keith reluctantly grabbed the straw with his lips, drinking quietly. It soothed the pain in his throat enough for him to focus on other things, those things being Lance. He leaned against him, resting his head inside of Lance’s lap.

    “Sorry this turned out to be such a mess.” Keith croaked, his throat all scratchy.

    “No, it’s okay. We can still have a date here.”

    “Watching Netflix while you feed me Ritz crackers? Sounds thrilling.” Keith mumbled, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Lance just smiled,

    “I’m fine with anything so long as I’m with you. I’m happy with you.” he said softly, leaning down and pecking Keith’s cheek.

    Keith felt his face explode with heat, a dorky smile already crawling across his lips.

    “…Yeah, I guess you’re right. But if you keep kissing me you’re going to get this.” he sighed softly.

    “It’s worth the risk.” Lance said. Keith couldn’t help but blush more at that, watching as Lance stretched his arms out in a yawn, draping his hand over Keith’s shoulder.

    “…Did you just-”

    “Well, this is a date isn’t it?” Lance laughed, his own cheeks turning red.

    “W-well you can’t just!!! Augh!” Keith screeched, or rather scratched (seeing as his throat was burning) bashfully, accepting the gentle touch of Lance’s fingers on his shoulder. Lance laughed a little bit, holding Keith a bit closer to him.

    “You’re cute.”

    “Sh-shut up!”

    “But you are.” Lance mumbled, giving Keith a little squeeze. “…And, I don’t mind if we don’t go out today. I’m happy enough right here.”

    “You are?”

    “Of course I am.” Lance grinned, pressing his forehead not Keith’s hair, “How many times do I have to say it? As long as you’re here-”

    “I’m happy.” Keith finished quietly, feeling a little bit better when Lance nodded as though to say he got it correct.

Maybe he didn’t ruin the day after all.


End file.
